FP - August, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9681-9800 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2398. *FP - July, 2398 *FP - September, 2398 Earth Plots Second Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE makes a point to apologize to ABBOTT THAY, going to the boys house and let in by DENORIAN THAY. They teens chat, putting their differences aside enough for her to tell Abbott about her beauty pageant ambitions. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits with UNA-KORAN JATAR in his new place in London. They’re excited to have a place to themselves, but she has a nap attack and goes to sleep. LEONARDO BASHIR is hanging out with this friends when his hot grandma, VIDIAL TARLICA comes in and offers to give him something more manly than ballet to attract the girls. HEIDI THAY visits with JATAR, offering him a Brother Racoon toy for Anna and to make sure she is looked after. Heidi, wanting to be closer to Jatar asks him to dinner. Fourth Week JULIAN BASHIR confronts LEONARDO BASHIR about his trip to Risa, allowing him to go once he finds out that the Munroe’s are going and there will be supervision. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is happy to have her abilities 100% back and celebrates with ABBOTT THAY who informs her she made it into the ABGU tournament as an alternate. Before LEONARDO leaves for Risa, he meets SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who has enrolled in ballet classes and the two become partners! Leaving for Risa, SHAWN runs into VIDIAL TARLICA and gets swept up with Leo’s grandmother before KEIKO MUNROE steps in and defuses the situation. SAMANTHA loses one of her baby gifts for Eddie when ANDRUS ELBRUNNE mistakenly thinks she is pregnant. She confesses her almost drug use incident and they both over react to the news until they’re on the same page! Cardassia Plots First Week DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and RAYLON EVEK chat about this new billboard sign for the talent competition and think it would be a good thing for DARON LETHO-EVEK to join to expend some of his energy. LANA DAMAR wakes in the shuttle now in the regular universe and confuses CELAR BERN with his mirror counter part. Finally she is convinced that she is safe, her mental state worrying her brother and fiance. KEGEN DAMAR is finally home and meets NATIME LORN at the Damar house. They chat at the pool getting into some flirtatious bickering. KEGEN is off for a run again and bumps into new character AFON MAKLA who is a vet assistant that likes to take the richer streets home at night for their increased safety. Second Week KEGEN DAMAR goes to the vet clinic to see AFRON MAKLA and tell her about the appointment he was able to get. They open up some and horse around en route but part ways some time after the guards see them socializing. CORAT DAMAR is told about Kegen’s behaviour with AFON and goes out to her, explaining the boy had ill intentions. She is embarassed and makes a note to avoid the residence. KEGEN is surprised when AFON doesn’t make it to the appointment, once more going to the clinic where he is confronted about his sly ways. Totally confused, he is hurt that his father would lie, but leaves it be before leaving the building. KEGEN is wandering around when he runs into NATIME LORN who notes he seems upset about something. Kegen explains the situation with his father/Afon before she offers him advice on friendship then asks him on a date. OZARA BERN is still concerned about CELAR BERN’s reaction to mOnel and to Lana’s condition. She arranges for him to have time off, but he explains he wants the distraction of work. QUESTA DAMAR continues to worry when LANA DAMAR isn’t eating or leaving her room. They share some of her experiences which prompts the mother to wonder if more drastic measures need to be taken. Third Week NATIME LORN and KEGEN DAMAR meet up at the lake, having some time to just relax and have fun and Kegen tries to prove he isn’t that stoic. KEGEN meets with NATIME and ZETERI DAMAR at the residence to tell them he is going into a tournament that his father set him up to, all the while Zeteri noticing the subtle connections between them. AFRON MAKLA is surprised when DURAS VENIK comes into her vet office, the man being her godfather. They chat about life before the receptionists fill him in on Damar gossip. KEGEN is in SiiSii Venik’s to get some warm clothes when DURAS walks in and confronts the Damar on his assishness. Kegen defends himself, blaming it on his father, but the Gil warns he needs to step from his fathers shadow. CELAR BERN is in the Damar home feeling more defeated than ever. ZETERI sees him and offers comfort, tension at an all time high as she manages to not kiss him! KEGEN is in the gym at home when QUESTA DAMAR comes down and is filled in about her husbands immature ways, offering to finally speak with him. Before KEGEN heads off to the tournament, he offers one more apology to AFON, which she accepts, and they make plans on getting together again when he gets back. Fourth Week QUESTA DAMAR breaks her silence with CORAT DAMAR in order to help LANA DAMAR, but the girl assumes the worse having an incident. AARIX DAMAR helps his father sedate her before anyone gets seriously hurt. QUESTA gets a communication from Kalili which concerns her, prompting her to call SHAWN MUNROE. He explains he has never met Chris and both share concerns over their daughters behaviour. Worried about his daughter, CORAT calls CELAR BERN into his office explaining they’re going to wipe her memory and then offers the cadet an out of the marriage - something Celar refuses to take. When leaving the estate, CELAR meets with NATIME LORN who only wishes to help, but gives a social faux pas when suggesting Lana should be in a mental hospital. ZETERI DAMAR questions AARIX about his loyalty to her, once again comparing him to Celar . Aarix gets upset and forces her to obey him by getting physical. Feeling badly for speaking out of turn, NATIME waits for CELAR and apologies to him in hopes of having better family unity. Bajor Plots First Week KALILI MUNROE and CHRIS STATON are there for a festival when they run into ZAYN VONDREHLE. He recognizes her as Questa’s, but Kalili has a vision of Zayn severely hurt and they part ways. Afterwards, ZAYN goes to TARA VONDREHLE and brings up the idea of her father divorcing, them moving into a bigger house and her having babies - all agreeable but the last. N’LANI LIU is at the music festival when she runs into KALILI at the music store. Kalili sees another vision, this time of Lani having committed suicide and takes it upon herself to befriend the girl and inquire more about being a young mom. ZAYN comes across CHRIS and some goons in the Dhow house, Chris (JURETOH) recognizes the man and has him tortured for information on the Dhow’s whereabouts. TARA finally gets to talk to SOLIS POLREN about his condition, bringing up the subject of divorce and moving into a home with her and Zayn. TARA comes home to find a beaten/tortured ZAYN on the floor and is barely able to call for help before going into shock herself. MARGEANNE goes to help TARA who is in shock at the hospital and not totally aware of herself or what is going on. She manages to get the girl calm, cleaned and sedated. MARGIANNE then calls the Una’s getting LAUREN UNA first and then MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA asking if Terin can stay with them. Mylee agrees wanting to help wherever she is able. Second Week TARA VONDREHLE is resting from her ordeal with Zayn when SOLIS POLREN comes in to comfort her. He warns her to be strong and that he will be there for her and the family too. TARA and POLREN are up and about when NARYANNA DORR tells them the news about Zayn. He had his spleen/kidney replaced as well as his left hand removed and part of his right leg from above the knee down. ZAYN VONDREHLE finally wakes up and is startled to discover his condition. TARA attempts to calm him, but the shock is extreme. POLREN sets out to confront SOLIS BRIN about her behaviour, only to be floored by her callousness. She explains she doesn’t care at all about Tara and would prefer a divorce. N’LANI LIU is down on Bajor meeting with KALILI MUNROE. They two friends chat about her son and getting him more into music and some lesson plans to facilitate it. Third Week T’POK visits with ZAYN VONDREHLE to ask questions on his attack. He doesn’t remember much at first, but recognizes two Bajoran men who left DNA at the Dhow home, as well as implicating Kalilli’s boyfriend Chris (Juretoh). TARA VONDREHLE is at her vet clinic when suspect and lover to her mother, Musei Saul, comes in to teach her a lesson. She fends him off enough and T’POK comes in arresting him. Fourth Week SOLIS POLREN is waiting for TARA VONDREHLE to arrive to the hospital after an attack at her office. She explains she is fine, but then confesses the man was her mothers lover and Brin may have put him up to it. KALILI MUNROE and N’LANI LIU meet again to work on Lani’s budding music interest when they’re interrupted by T’POK who questions Kalili about her boyfriend, explaining that he is using an alias and his true name is Juretoh. N’LANI goes out to have some fun when she runs into CARILL SAVOI, an old friend of her mothers, and the two hit it off. Later, N’LANI meets with DAVID LANDERS, a member of Kalili quintet who offers to help the young woman because Kalili had to leave the planet. KALILI and CHRIS STANTON chat about her conversation with T’Pok and she agrees to go with him to Fenris. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K arrives with SOLIS TERIN so the boy can stay with LAUREN UNA and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA until Zayn/Polren get better. Terin holds it in until he and Lauren get to the lift but then breaks down in front of his girlfriend. LAUREN and TERIN get back to the Una residence, where she continues to comfort him; one thing leads to another and the couple have sex for the first time. MYLEE is upset when she realizes her sister and Terin are having sex. SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS reassures her that she is doing the right thing to let Terin stay and the intimacy is better for the boy in the long run. HAYDEN LIU gets back from work and takes Draken from LAUREN who had been babysitting for a few hours. They talk about Lani and his plans on going back to Earth before Lauren brings up the idea of divorce. Third Week HAYDEN LIU is feeling it is time to go home, but N’LANI LIU still has an urge to stay on the station. He decides to go back without her taking Draken with him. USS Valiant Plots First Week New character KENNEDY FROBISHER meets with VALENCIA ROSS, quizzing her on her relationship with Una and her knowledge in genetics, sharing an educated conversation. Second Week KENNEDY FROBISHER brings his tournament application to PATICK REESE to ask permission to submit his application - Reese allows it. Third Week VALENCIA ROSS is in the sickbay to help out the doctor. KENNEDY FROBISHER is in there getting a physical as his final form completion to the tournament. The two chat about her options and how a boyfriend will hold her back. ABGU Plot Fourth Week En route to the tournament, KENNEDY FROBISHER and ANNA meet in ten forward, talking about each other’s accomplishments and their excitement to have been chosen. On Lyndi II the tournament begins, with Captain Vern explaining there will be eight tasks. KENNEDY and ANNA are pumped up and dive right into task 1. ANNA meets with her partner for the firs time, rescuing KEGEN DAMAR from his cage, but their advancement is hauled when Anna can’t keep up with the physical tasks, leaving them in last place. KENNEDY meets his partner, BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K making good time and coming in third! That evening ANNA, KENNEDY and KEGEN all chat about the day, but Kegen retires early giving the Terrans more time to get acquainted. Task 2 and 3 start with KENNEDY and BAYLEE in the lead, but a cramp in Baylee’s leg almost makes her drown, her partner saving her and coming in close to last. ANNA and KEGEN catch up, using her innovation to come in first place! That night, ANNA and KEGEN snuggle come because Kegen is cold blooded and the water in task 4 was cold. She embarasses herself by muttering in her sleep and then two chat about their love lives. Mirror Universe Plots First Week In the mirror universe, mONEL BROSAN finds out that mMARGIANNE SAVOI has had another miscarriage. The doctors tell him to get the woman fixed, otherwise she may not survive another. Fenris Plots Second Week KITAAN DHOW gets the strange feeling something is going on and runs into SOLIS CASSICA who tells him about mEva’s condition. They meet with CHIARO DHOW who explains his mother is dying. Third Week SOLIS CASSICA is having more trouble coping with being pregnant and speaks to CHIARO DHOW about his other mistresses and children. #08 August, 2398 #08 August, 2398 #08 August, 2398